Snowy Days
by JasmineD799
Summary: Its snowing in the forest Hiccup and Toothless go for a flight while Raven and Sora are still asleep.


It was a cold winter morning in the forest a gust of cold wind blew inside the cave where Hiccup his brother Sora and his parents Raven and Toothless slept. Hiccup shivered before opening his eyes, he sat up and glanced towards the entrance of the cave and saw a white blanket of snow covered the ground.

He grinned and pulled on his brown fur vest. He ran went over to Toothless and shook him. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

Toothless groaned sleepily and opened one eye. **"What is it Hiccup?"** he asked.

"It's snowing outside! Come outside with me!" Hiccup said and went outside the cave.

Toothless yawned and stood up sleepily and followed the young boy outside.

The snow was beautiful, the way it covered the top of the trees and flowers. Even the little pond was frozen in ice. Hiccup smiled, "isn't it beautiful?" he said.

**"Yes it is" **Toothless replied.

Hiccup grinned and walked towards the little pond. "Wonder if it's stable enough to walk on" he said.

**"Uh maybe you shouldn't try it Hiccup" **Toothless said. **"If you fell through the ice you would freeze and get sick."**

"Aw I'm sure it's safe" Hiccup said. And before Toothless could say anything esle Hiccup stepped onto the ice. He slid out on the ice and stood there. "See? Completely safe" he said.

Toothless watched in worry as Hiccup walked around on the ice. "Come on to the ice dad" Hiccup called him.

**"Uh no I think I'll stay here I don't want to break the ice" **Toothless replied.

"Aw come on!" Hiccup whined. "What are you afraid?"

**"Yes I'm afraid I'm a dragon Hiccup. My weight might break the ice." **Toothless replied.

"I'm sure it's fine dad" Hiccup said. Suddenly there was a small noise, Toothless's eyes widened in worry, Hiccup gasped in fear and looked down at the ice. There was a small crack under his feet and getting worse. Hiccup was trapped he couldn't move or take another step or he would fall into the ice cold water.

"Dad! I'm trapped! I can't move!" Hiccup said with panic in his voice.

**"Ok Hiccup don't be afraid don't panic I'm coming to get you." **He moved over to the ice preparing to step down.

"Dad! This crack is getting worse! If you step on to the ice we'll both fall in!" Hiccup said.

**"What else am I supposed to do?" **Toothless said.

Hiccup tried to think of something that would get him off the ice. A branch? No that wouldn't work, if he could just carefully walk back the edge he'd be ok but the ice would still crack even more and it would break. And idea finally hit him.

"Dad reach your tail over and I'll grab onto it" He said.

Toothless nodded. He reached his tail over to the boy and as Hiccup tried to grab on to it instead Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup's waist and lifted him off the ice.

"Whoe!" Hiccup gasped as he felt the familar feeling of a strong black tail around his waist. He gripped on to the tail with his arms and held on as Toothless brought him back over to the safety of the land.

Once Hiccup was safely on the ground Toothless began to check him over protectively, he sniffed at him and nudged him gently.

"Dad!" Hiccup whined. "It's ok I'm alright."

**"That was way too close Hiccup I was so worried you would fall into the cold water and freeze to death! Please don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" **Toothless said to him.

"I'm sorry dad I guess you were right about the ice" Hiccup replied. "I won't do it again. Promise."

Toothless nuzzled him gently. **"It's ok Hiccup. I'm just so glad you're ok." **

Hiccup laughed and wrapped his arms around the dragons black neck and hugged him tightly. "Wanna fly?" he asked.

Toothless grinned. **"Absolutly!" **he replied.

Hiccup grinned, running back to the gave he quietly grabbed his riding harness and ran back to Toothless. After securing himself onto the saddle he signaled Toothless to fly.

Toothless grinned and launched up into the air. Hiccup laughed happily and threw his arms in the air. Toothless did all sorts of twists and summersalts and loops in the air. Hiccup laughed and held on tightly. "Just like old times right?" Hiccup said.

**"Yeah it sure is!" **Toothless replied.

Hiccup grinned and leaned down to hug the dragon happily. Toothless purred softly and the two continued to fly. Hiccup felt free like a bird, when he was in the sky with Toothless he felt like he had no troubles the sadness he felt would disappear. He leaned down and whispered, "love you dad."

Toothless purred softly in reply. The two flew for about an hour till Hiccup started shivering in the cold air. Hiccup groaned he hated it when it was cold. It always shortened the flight.

**"We should probably head back before you freeze" **Toothless said.

Hiccup sighed softly he wished they could fly forever. **"I know how you feel Hiccup" **Toothless said. **"We'll fly again later how does that sound?" **

"Just you and me?" Hiccup said.

**"Just you and me" **Toothless replied smiling up at him.

Hiccup grinned. Then the two headed back to the cave. Raven and Sora were awake.

_"There you two are" _Raven said. _"Where have you been?"_

Hiccup smiled, "just hanging out" he replied.

**"We were out flying having some fun" **Toothless said.

_"That sounds wonderful" _Raven replied. _"Come on inside I've got breakfast ready." _

Hiccup smiled at Toothless and the family went inside to have their breakfast. After they ate, Hiccup spoke, "hey Sora wanna go down the creek?"

_"Sure!" _Sora replied happily.

**"Just stay off the ice!" **Toothless said.

"Don't worry we will dad" Hiccup replied.

Toothless smiled and Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragons neck and hugged him tightly. Toothless purred softly, "see ya later dad" Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled and watched Hiccup and Sora run outside and head to the creek.

_"Have fun you two!" _Raven called. _"Be back before lunchtime."_

"Got it!" Hiccup called back.

Toothless chuckled and layed down by the fire. Now was a good time to take a nice nap. He smiled in his sleep. He couldn't wait to get back to the sky with Hiccup. Raven curled up next to him and purred. Toothless nuzzled her and they fell asleep.

The end..

Hope ya'll enjoyed this! :) Well ya'll know the drill R&R plz!


End file.
